This is My Best Birthday
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Seperti apakah kelakuan Zhoumi yang akhirnya diizinkan oleh Henry untuk memiliki Henry seutuhnya? Sekuel of My Best Birthday. Pairing : ZhouRy. Warning : Yaoi! NC17! Miss TYPO!


**.**

**.**

****Karena banyak yang meminta sekuel NC dari fic author yang judulnya MY Best Birthday, jadi author putuskan untuk bertapa 7 hari 7 malam untuk mendapat ide yang seyadong mungkin. So, kalo NC yang ini kurang HOT, author janji kalau akan bertapa lebih lama tiap kali mau bikin NC *ketauan suka bikin NC* *dibakar*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview My Best Birthday**_

_"Ap-apakah kita... akan 'melakukannya' sekarang?" tanyaku gugup._

_"Bu-mmh...bukannya tak mau... tapi..ummh... jangan disini... Mimi-ge~" sahutku dengan wajah semerah tomat yang sangat merah._

_"Wae? Apakah kau tak mau, Mochi?" tanya Mimi-ge sambil kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke perpotongan kepala dan bahuku, membuatku kembali mendesah lembut._

_"Kurasakan kekagetan dari Mimi-ge, dan ia segera menatap wajahku, dan aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Mimi-ge segera membereskan penampilanku dan duduk di sampingku. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik lirih "Aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel di dekat sini, dan aku tak sabar menunggu bianglala ini selesai berputar karena aku ingin segera 'menyantap'mu chagiya~"_

_._

_._

_._

**This is My Best Birthday**

**.**

**The Sequel of My Best Birthday**

**.**

**By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**.**

**Pairing : ZhouRy (Zhoumi X Henry)**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI! BoysXBoys! NC 17! Lemon kurang asem! PWP! TYPOs yang bertebaran!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author PoV***

Zhoumi tersenyum senang saat bianglala yang mereka naiki telah berhenti. Hal ini hanya berarti satu hal. Akhirnya...akhirnya ia bisa 'memakan' Mochi tercintanya. Sebut ia pervert, yadong, mesum atau sebutan apapun lainnya, ia tak peduli. Memang kalian pikir namja mana yang tak akan berpikiran mesum kalau di suguhi pemandangan berupa namja mungil, manis, imut, putih yang selalu bersikap malu-malu dan terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matamu. Apalagi kalau kau menggodanya sedikit saja, namja manis itu akan menggembungkan pipi tembemnya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang membuatmu ingin segera menyambar bibirnya, merasakannya, melumatnya, dan tak ingin melepasnya karena bibir itu sudah menjadi candu bagimu. Dan belum berhenti di situ saja. Perhatikan wajahnya yang memerah hebat setelah kau selesai menciumnya. Sepasang bibirnya yang memerah dan membengkak karena kau lumat begitu lama sedikit terbuka mengais udara. Tangan mungilnya yang memegang erat kemeja depanmu, seakan hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan. Dan yang terakhir, namja mungil itu sudah resmi menjadi namjachingumu. Namja normal mana yang tak akan menjadi yadong seperti Zhoumi, eoh?

Lain halnya dengan Zhoumi, sekarang ini Henry menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Tak sekalipun ia berani mengangkat wajahnya di bawah tatapan mesum namjachingunya itu. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan kokoh Zhoumi yang memandunya turun dari bianglala yang menjadi saksi akan persetujuan namja mungil itu untuk membiarkan Zhoumi memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.

Namja berpipi tembem itu hanya terdiam menunduk dan mengikuti Zhoumi yang tengah memandunya berjalan entah kemana. Satu yang pasti, saat ini ia tengah berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang, seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Selain itu, sedari tadi, ada bagian dari pikirannya yang memerintahkannya untuk lari saja dari situasi yang sungguh memalukan buatnya. Tapi bobot kecil yang sekarang terasa di jari manisnya mengingatkannya kembali bahwa ini sudah saatnya. Ia mencintai namjachingunya dan cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnyapun telah membuktikan kalau Zhoumi juga mencintainya.

Zhoumi tersenyum begitu lembut saat menyadari bahwa tangan mungil yang berada dalam genggamannya itu terasa dingin dan sedikit bergetar. Ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau Mochi kecilnya itu sekarang pasti gugup dan ingin lari. Mochi kecilnya itu sangat pemalu, dan sangat tak bisa berada dalam situasi yang membuatnya merasa malu dan gugup. Namun kenyataan bahwa Mochi kecilnya itu tetap bertahan disampingnya membuat hatinya penuh dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

.

.

.

"Permisi, saya Zhoumi, yang tadi memesan kamar via telepon." Ucap Zhoumi pada resepsonis wanita yang menatap kagum pada namja tampan bersurai merah menyala itu.

"Nona?" tanya Zhoumi saat sang resepsionis tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Ah. Mi-mian Tuan Zhoumi. Ka-kamar yang anda pesan sudah siap." Sahut yeoja itu dengan tergagap. Henry segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia menatap tak suka pada yeoja resepsionis yang sejarang wajahnya merona merah dan menatap malu-malu pada namjachingunya. Ne, uri Mochi cemburu ternyata.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Henry melepas genggaman tangan Zhoumi, dan sekarang kedua tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Zhoumi dengan mesra.

"Mimi-ge... ayo cepat ke kamar... jangan berlama-lama disini..." ucapnya Henry manja, tanpa menyadari apa akibat ucapannya itu pada dua orang lain yang ada disana. Zhoumi yang semula terperangah mendengar ucapan Mochi kecilnya segera menyadari situasi yang ada.

"Ka-kamar kalian nomor 7069, di lantai paling atas hotel kami. I-ini kunci kamarnya, da-dan selamat menginap di hotel kami." Ucap Yeoja itu dengan terbata dan dengan wajah yang memerah karena membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan 2 orang namja di dalam sebuah kamar hotel. Mari kita berharap agar resepsionis itu bergabung dengan kita semua yang menjadi ZouRy-shipper *plak*

"Xie xie." Ucap Zhoumi cepat menyambar kunci kamar hotel mereka, dan setelahnya, Ia mengangkat Henry dalam satu tarikan nafas, dan menggendongnya a'la Bridal.

"Mi-mimi-ge! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Henry yang terkejut karena di gendong oleh Zhoumi. Ia memberontak dalam pelukan Zhoumi, yang malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Henry.

"Lepaskan aku, Mimi-ge~ " rengek Henry yang sekarang diam menyerah karena sudah terbukti kalau ia memang kalah tenaga dari namjachingunya itu.

"Tidak mau." Sahut Zhoumi cuek sambil mulai naik ke lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai 7, lantai teratas di hotel ini.

"Wae?". Zhoumi hanya diam saja dan tetap menggendong Henry. "Mimi-ge~ "

"Karena seperti yang kau bilang-" Zhoumi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Henry, dan berbisik dengan suara rendah sexy miliknya "-bukannya kau ingin agar kita segera sampai ke kamar kita, hmm?" Senyum mesum segera tercetak jelas di wajah Zhoumi saat Henry memandangnya tak percaya, dan perlahan-lahan, rona merah menjalar di wajah namja imut yang berada dalam gendongannya itu.

'TING'

Bunyi yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai di lantai yang dimaksud mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan yang tengah berpandangan tersebut. Zhoumi segera melangkah keluar lift dan berjalan menuju kamar 7069. Tanpa merasa kesuitan, Zhoumi membuka pintu kamar itu dan segera melangkah masuk. Tak lupa ia menendang pintu kamar dengan kakinya hingga tertutup rapat.

Henry memandang ke seluruh kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Tak sempat ia mengangumi interior kamarnya, karena pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran King size. Wajahnya seketika merona heboh, dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Zhoumi, yang terkekeh lembut melihat kelakuan imut Mochi miliknya itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Zhoumi menurunkan Henry di ranjang mereka dan segera menempatkan diri di atas Henry. Jika kalin pikir Zhoumi akan segera 'melahap' mochinya, kalian salah besar. Yang sekarang di lakukan Zhoumi hanyalah diam dan memandangi wajah manis Mochi miliknya. Ya, miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

"Mimi-ge..." panggil Henry sambil menutupi mata Zhoumi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," Ia sungguh tak tahan jika dipandangi oleh Zhoumi dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Zhoumi hanya terkekeh kecil dan meraih kedua tangan mungil Henry. Menciuminya dengan penuh cinta. "Wae? Aku hanya sedang menatap namjachinguku yang sangat kucintai. Amat sangat kucintai." Zhoumi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Henry. "Saranghae," dan sekarang bibirnya telah menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Zhoumi mencium Henry dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Menumpahkan segala perasaan cintanya yang begitu tak mampu tertampung lagi dalam hatinya. Awalnya Zhoumi hanya menyapukan bibirnya saja, sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae'. Mengecup lembut bibir yang lembut dan manis milik namjachingunya itu.

Namun saat Zhoumi merasakan tangan Henry yang entah sejak kapan melingkar di lehernya, Zhoumi mulai merubah kecupan-kecupan manisnya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak di atas bibir mungil Henry. Perlahan-lahan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir bawah milik Henry. Menghisapnya dengan lembut, dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Henry.

Setelah puas dengan bibir bawah milik Henry, kali ini Zhoumi bergerak melumat bibir atas Henry. Lidahnya menjilat permukaan bibir lembut milik Henry, membasahinya hingga terlihat mengkilat dan begitu menggoda. Dan sekarang lidah itu bergerak mengusap pertengahan bibir Henry yang tertutup rapat. Ia menyapukan lidahnya dengan begitu lembut. Menyapukan lidahnya berkali-kali, hingga membuat Henry tak tahan dan mulai membuka bibirnya. Kesempatan yang tak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Zhoumi, yang langsung menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Henry.

"Uumhhh..." desahan lembut Henry mulai terdengar tatkala lidah Zhoumi mulai berkelana di dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah terlatih Zhoumi menyapu lembut lidahnya. Sekedar menggodanya saja, karena setelahnya, lidah milik Zhoumi mengabsen deretan gigi milik Mochinya dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap inchi bagian dalam mulut Henry.

"A-ahhh... Mi-mhh..ge..." kembali desahan lembut Henry mengalun, mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang dirasakan Henry saat lidah Zhoumi beralih menikmati langit-langit mulut Henry. Dan setelah puas menjelajahi seluruh bagian dalam mulut Henry, sekarang saatnya menemui sang tuan rumah.

Lidah Zhoumi mengusap lidah milik Henry. Mengusap-usapnya, seolah berusaha menggoda sang tuan rumah agar mengikuti usahanya berhasil ketika dirasakannya lidah Henry mulai membalasnya.

"Mimmhhh... umhhh... gehhhh...mmm..." kedua tangan henry yang tadinya hanya melingkar di leher Zhoumi sekarang memeluk leher itu dengan erat, menariknya agar semakin mendekat, dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Henry sudah terbuai dengan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi, meskipun yang mereka lakukan baru berciuman saja.

Tanpa disadaari oleh Henry, sekarang tangan Zhoumi sudah menjalar turun. Membelai seluruh tubuhnya, menambah rangsangan yang membuat Henry mendesah, dan terus mendesah dibuatnya. Dan sekarang, kedua tangan nakal itu mengangkat kaus yang dipakai Henry hingga ke memperlihatkan kulit perut dan dada henry yang seputih susu. Jemari nakal Zhoumi mulai bergerilya, meraba-raba seluruh bagian tubuh Henry yang terekspos, tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"A-aahhhh... Umm...mhhh...ahhhh..." desahan Henry yang terdengar makin keras menunjukkan bahwa jemari nakal milik Zhoumi telah menemukan nipple Henry, dan segera saja kedua tangan Zhoumi mengerjadi nipple imut itu. Henry yang semakin keenakan dan tak menginginkan semua kenikmatan ini berhenti mencengekeram lembut tengkuk Zhoumi, seluruh tubuhnya menginginkan pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tanpa tahu kalau tindakannya itu membuat nafsu birahi Zhoumi makin berkobar.

Zhoumi segera melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Henry agar dapat melepaskan kaus yang dipakai Mochi mungilnya itu. Setelah membuang kaus Henry entah kemana, Zhoumi tanpa jeda sedikitpun langsung melahap leher putih menggoda milik Henry, membuat sang empunya leher mendesah keras.

"Mimi-ge... geli.. umhhh... Akhh!.. appo..." henry menjerit kecil saat merasakan sebuah gigitan pada lehernya. Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali di buat mendesah penuh nikmat saat lidah Zhoumi menjilati bekas gigitan itu, dan menghisapnya kuat. Meninggalkan tanda merah yang menunjukkan kalau Henry milik Zhoumi sepenuhnya.

Desah erotis milik Henry memenuhi kamar mewah mereka saat Zhoumi meneruskan kegiatan-mari-membuat-tanda-diseluruh-leher-Mochinya itu. Henry makin melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal saat bibir Zhoumi mulai bergerak turun menuju dadanya, dan melumat nipple kirinya.

"Aaahhh... Mi-mhhhh...umhhh... yesshhh... aaahhhh..." Henry mendesah bebas ketika bibir, lidah dan gigi Zhoumi memanja nipple kirinya, sedangkan tangan kiri Zhoumi memijat dan memilin nipple kanan Henry.

Merasa tangan kanannya menganggur begitu saja, akhirnya tangan kanannya turun ke arah bawah.

"Aaaakhhhh...!" Henry mengerang penuh nikmat saat tangan kanan Zhoumi meremas lembut junior miliknya, dan membuatnya langsung menegang begitu saja.

"Ah, rupanya Mochi junior kita sudah terbangun." Zhoumi menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya memberi kenikmatan ada Henry, dan sekarang ia tengah berkutat melepaskan celana jeans yang dipakai Mochinya itu. Setelah melempar celana jenas itu entah kemana, Zhoumi disuguhi pemandangan paha putih mulus milik namjachingunya. Dan ia membuttuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung memakan Henry saat itu juga.

"Aaahhhmmm..." henry mendesah lembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan elusan tangan Zhoumi pada juniornya yang masih tertutup bokser.

"Kurasa nae mochi junior ingin lepas dari kurungannya," dan pada detik berikutnya, Zhoumi langsung menyambar bokser Henry dan menariknya lepas dalam satu tarikan tangan. Kini tubuh Henry telah polos tanpa ada satu benangpun yang menutupi.

Merasa amat sangat malu, henry segera menyambar selimut, dan menghamparkannya di atas tubuhnya. Menutupi tak hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga menutupi wajhnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus siap saji.

"Wae, Mochi-chagi?" Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah imut namjachingunya itu. Ia sedikit menggoda Henry dengan menarik-narik selimut itu, dan membuat Henry mengeratkan genggamannya pada pangkal selimutnya.

"A-aku malu Mimi-ge..." jawab Henry teredam.

Zhoumi yang mendapat jawaban menggemaskan seperti itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepala mereka saling berhadapan. Meski terpisahkan oleh sehelai selimut. "Kenapa harus malu chagiya? Tubuhmu sangat indah, sexy dan begitu menggodaku untuk segera meyantapnya." Sahut Zhoumi dengan nada suara yang agak mendesah dan terdengar begitu seduktif di telinga Henry yang sudah sangat memerah.

Namun Henry bergeming. Namja imut itu tetap mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

"Kekeras kepalaanmu itu kadang merugikanmu sendiri, Mochi chagi."

Zhoumi menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandangi gundukan selimut yang berisikan Mochi mungilnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Namun tatapan itu berkilat jahil saat ia melihat ujung kaki Henry yang menyembul. Nampaknya karena terburu-buru menyambar selimut, Henry jadi kurang teliti dan membuarkan ujung kakinya terlihat.

Henry yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa mulai resah karena keheningan yang melanda. Ia sedikit gelisah memikirkan kalau-kalau Mimi-gegenya marah karena tindakan konyolnya. Ia berniat membuka sedikit selimutnya dan mengintip keadaan saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan kaki kanannya dan detik berikutnya—

"—Aaaahhhh..." henry mendesah keras saat merasakan kalau jemari kaki kanannya berada di dalam tempat hangat dan basah. Ia cepat-cepat membuka selimutnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Wajah seorang Henry Lau tak akan bisa lebih merah dari ini ketika melihat bahwa namjachingunya tengah mengemut lembut jemari kakinya. Ia berusaha menarik kaki kanannya itu, namun tangan Zhoumi menahan kaki henry tetap di tempatnya.

"Aahhh~ ...Mimi-gehhh... st-sto-mhh~ Aaaahhhhh~~ " desahan demi desahan henry mengiringi pergerakan bibir Zhoumi yang makin lama makin keatas. Dari jemari kaki, ia bergerak menuju pergelangan kaki Henry. Setelah puas, ia makin naik ke atas, menyusuri tulang kering namja imutnya, dan sekarang ia tengah menciumi paha bagian dalam seorang Henry Lau.

Tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Zhoumi sekarang tengah memegang erat lutut kiri Henry, dan dengan sangat perlahan, ia membuka kedua kaki Henry. Dan saat akhirnya bibirnya telah sampai di pangkal paha Henry, namja kecilnya itu tak bisa menutup kedua kakinya karena kedua tangan Zhoumi telah menahan kedua kakinya.

"Mi..mimi-ge..." panggil Henry dengan ragu.

"Saatnya menikmati hidangan utama." Ucap Zhoumi tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Henry padanya. Dan setelahnya, Zhoumi mengemut twinsball miilik Henry, membuat sang empunya mengerang keras menyebut namanya. Ia menjilat dan tak lupa memberikan gigitan-ggitan kecil pada sepasang bola kembar yang memasok sperma pada junior mochinya.

"Aaaahhh... eeeenghhh...aaahhhn... mmhhh..." desahan seakan tak bisa berhenti keluar dari bibir Henry saat lidah Zhoumi dengan sangat lambat menyusuri juniornya dari pangkal, hingga ke ujungnya.

Zhoumi menatap ekspresi kecewa yang terpampang pada wajah Henry saat ia menghentikan tindakannya pada junior Henry.

"Katakan, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Mochi?" Zhoumi kembali menggoda Henry dengan menyapukan lidahnya pada ujung junior Henry.

Henry yang sekarang cukup tersiksa karena Zhoumi hanya menggodanya saja menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan frustasi. Ia menyukai saat lidah Zhoumi menyusuri juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Dan saat lidah itu sampai di ujung juniornya, ia menginginkan lebih... Ia ingin... juniornnya merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Zhoumi...

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Mochi."

Henry meneguk lidahnya bingung. Ia merasa sangat malu kalau sampai harus mengucapkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi di samping itu, sekarang juniornya menginginkan kenikmatan lebih, yang ia tahu bisa ia dapatkan jika ia sanggup menelan rasa malunya itu. Membayangkan kalau juniornya berada dalam mulut Zhoumi... merasakan lidah Zhoumi yang memanjakan juniornya...

"Mimi-ge... kulum..." ucap Henry lirih pada akhirnya. Namun tampaknya Zhoumi sedang tak ingin membuat semuanya mudah bagi Henry. "Kulum? Apa yang harus ku kulum, Mochi?"

Henry menatap tak percaya pada Zhoumi yang sekarang memasang wajah innocent. Henry mendesah frustasi, dan setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, ia berucap dengan cukup keras. "Mimi-ge kumohon... masukkan... milikku ke dalam...ke dalam...mulutmu,"

"With my pleasure, my Mochi~ " Dengan segera Zhoumi meraih junior Henry dan tanpa ba bi bu ia segera mengulum junior Henry. Membuat henry mendesah lega. Ini yang ia inginkan Perasaan nikmat yang amat sangat ketika Zhoumi mengulum juniornya membuat Henry melayang penuh kenikmatan.

"Aaahhhhhh... Yeaahhh... Teruusshh Mimi-gehhh... eeeeemmhhhh... aahhhhh..." Desahan henry semakin menjadi saat Zhoumi tak hanya mengulum, menjilat dan memberi gigitan kecil pada junior Henry, tapi sekarang ini Zhoumi juga menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur, memberikan kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat pada tubuh yang tengah ia manjakan. Kedua tangan Henry mencengkeram kuat surai merah Zhoumi. Ia membutuhkan pegangan di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang tengah melandanya ini.

"Aahhh.. Mimi-ge... ada yang ingin...ke-keluar dari...tubuhkuhhh..." Henry meracau saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Cengkeramannya pada surai merah Zhoumi semakin mengerat.

Zhoumi yang mengerti maksud Henry semakin mempercepat gerkan kepalanya. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, dan mulai meremas-remas twinsball Henry.

"Aahhh... st-stop...hen-hentikan Mimi-ge... ber..hent—AAAKHHHH~!" Henry mengerang keras saat ia merasakan juniornya menyemburkan cairannya, dan Zhoumi dengan senang hati menerima seluruh cairan kenikmatan Henry.

"Rasamu nikmat, Mochi-chagi~ "ucap Zhoumi pada Henry saat namja imutnya itu sudah turun dari puncak kenikmatannya. "Tapi kita belum selesai, chagiya~ "

Zhoumi kembali mengocok junior Hnery, membuatnya mendesah dan perlahan junior Henry kembali menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cumnya. Zhoumi makin melebarkan kaki Henry dan mengangkatnya sedikit, hingga rektum merah menggoda milik Henry terlihat.

Zhoumi yang sudah tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung turun dari ranjang, dan berjalan ke sebuah meja. Henry yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap bingung Zhoumi yang kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol.

Setelah membuka tutup botol itu, Zhoumi segera membuka seluruh baju dan celananya. Membat Henry bisa melihat tubuh namjachingunya dengan jelas. Wajah tampan dengan tubuh yang begitu tinggi. Rahang yang kokoh, dengan bahu lebar dan lengan yang memiliki otot terlatih. Dada yang bidang, dengan perut yang memiliki abs sempurna. Wajah Henry memerah hebat saat pandangannya turun semakin ke bawah dan mendapati junior Zhoumi yang besar telah mengeras sempurna.

Tak sangup menatap lebih lama, Henry segera memalingkan wajahnya, membuat leher sampingnya terkespos sempurna. Zhoumi meneguk ludah menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini.

Sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan lagi...

Segera saja Zhoumi menuangkan lotion itu ketangannya, dan melumurkannya pada juniornya yang sudah sangat ingin memasuki rektum milik Mochinya itu. Setelah dirasanya ckup, Zhoumi kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Henry, dan langsung menyambar leher putih yang disuguhkan oleh Henry dan menghasilkan desah lembut dari bibir namja imut tersebut.

"Mochi," panggil zhoumi sambil menangkup wajah Henry dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam sepasang mata polos itu. "Henry Lau, jika kau ingin menghentikan ini semua, inilah saatnya. Aku tak akan pernah memaksamu melakukan ini jika kau belum siap. Dan jika kau ingin meanjutkan ini semua, aku tak akan berhenti meskipun kau menangis dan menjerit." Lanjut Zhoumi sambil menatap Henry lembut. "jadi, apakah kau tetap ingin melanjutkan ini semua?"

Henry yang seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan penuh cinta yang diberikan oleh namjachingunya hanya mampu mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

Zhoumi yang melihat jawaban dari Henry hanya mampu tersenyum lembut. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangan Henry agar memeluk dirinya. "Mianhae chagiya, seharusnya aku memberimu pemanasan lebih dulu. Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi, dan pasti rasanya akan sangat sakit untukmu. Karena itu, cengkeram bahuku dan cakar punggungku kalau perlu."

"Ta-tapi itu akan menyakitimu Mimi-ge," ujar Henry sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, karena aku juga akan menyakitimu. Aku ingin tak hanya kau yang merasakan sakit. Lampiaskan rasa sakitmu padaku, chagiya. Arraseo?"

"Umm... Ne."

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai, Mochi chagi." Zhoumi mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke depan rektum 'virgin' Henry. "Saranghae, Henry Lau," Bersamaan dengan itu, Zhoumi mulai mendorong masuk junior besarnya ke dalam rektum sempit Henry.

"A-aaarrgghhhh!" Henry mengerang keras saat merasakan adanya benda tumpul yang besar mendesak masuk ke dalam rektumnya yang sempit. Ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada punggung Zhoumi sebagai pelampiasan seluruh rasa sakitnya. "Aaarghhh! Stop..! Ber-berhenti...hiks...sa-sakit..." Setetes air mata meluncur turun saat Zhoumi kembali berusaha memasukkan juniornya ke dalam rektum Henry. Kuku-kukunya menancap semakin dalam saat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, seolah-olah Zhoumi berusaha merobek rektumnya. Rasa panas datang menghampiri bersamaan dengan rasa sakit itu, membuat air mata Henry akhirnya meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Sshh... uljimma Mochi..." Zhoumi menghentikan penetrasinya, dan mengecup sudut mata Henry yang mengalirkan air. "Saranghae Henry Lau... Jeongmal saranghae," Zhoumi mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Henry yang sekarang terpejam dengan eratnya.

Sebenarnya Zhoumi sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Mochinya sekarang ini, tapi apa daya, rektum milik Mochinya sungguh nikmat. Baru bagian kepala juniornya yang masuk, dan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa. Rektum milik Mochinya ini begitu lembut, hangat, dan yang terutama, begitu ketat menjepit junior besarnya. Ia harus ekstra menahan diri agar tak langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam satu hentakan kasar karena itu akan menyakiti Mochinya.

Merasakan henry yang mulai rileks, Zhoumi meneruskan usahanya untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam rektum ketat Henry. Setiap kali Henry menjerit meminta berhenti, Zhoumi dengan segera mengehentikan penetrasinya kedalam rektum Henry. Setelah Henry tenang, baru Zhoumi kembali bergerak. Dan semakin lama, semakin sulit rasanya bagi Zhoumi untuk menghentikan penetrasinya. Hanya perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap henry lah yang mampu membuat Zhoumi bersikap selembut dan sesabar itu.

"Aaahhhhh~~ " Zhoumi mendesah lega saat akhirnya seluruh juniornya telah masuk ke dalam rektum Henry. Rektum Henry membungkus juniornya dengan begitu ketat, seluruh otot rektum Henry menekan juniornya yang berkedut senang.

"Mochi...mianhae...Saranghae.." Henry kembali dapat mendengar suara lembut namjachingunya setelah seluruh rasa sakit yang menderanya. Dapat ia rasakan bibir Zhoumi mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya, tak lupa juga kata-kata 'saranghae' selalu terucap dari bibirnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Bukan air mata kesakitan, namun air mata kebahagiaan. Ia sangat terharu melihat betapa lembutnya perlakuan Zhoumi kepadanya. Meskipun tetap saja sakit, namun Zhoumi sangat sabar. Seperti sekarang ini, Henry sangat bersyukur karena Zhoumi tidak langsung bergerak, namun Zhoumi menunggu sampai Henry yang menyuruhnya bergerak.

"Bergeraklah, Mimi-ge,"

Ucapan henry bagaikan lampu hijau bagi Zhoumi. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi menarik keluar juniornya, dan dengan satu hentakan, Zhoumi kembali menanamkan juniornya kedalam rektum Henry yang meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Aaaaarghhh.." Henry mengerang penuh kesakitan saat junior Zhoumi kembali memenuhi rektumnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat kegiatan ini di sebut kegiatan paling nikmat di dunia, karena hanya ada rasa sakit yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

Zhoumi kembali menarik keluar juniornya hingga hanya kepalanya juniornya saja yang berada dalam rektum Henry, dan sekarang ia menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras dan sangat dalam.

"Aaaahhhnn..." Erang kesakitan Henry mulai bercampur dengan kenikmatan saat junior besar Zhoumi menggesek dinding rektumnya. Memberikan perasaan nikmat tersendiri baginya.

"Aaahhh... fast—aahhhh..." Henry kembali meracau meminta lebih saat dirasakannya Zhoumi masih bergerak dengan lambat. Sekarang ini rasa nikmat dari junior Zhoumi yang menggesek dinding rektumnya mampu menutupi perasaan sakit yang melandanya.

Zhoumi yang mulai tenang karena Henry sudah mendapat kenikmatannya mengangkat kedua kaki Henry dan meletakkan kedua kaki Henry di bahunya. Setelah itu ia mulai bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

"AH~!" Henry mendongakkan kepalanya penuh nikmat saat kepala junior Zhoumi masuk semakin dalam dan menyentuh prostatnya. Memberikan perasaan nikmat luar biasa. Zhoumi yang menyadari apa yang terjadi, kembali menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras menusuk titik itu, dan kembali desahan nikmat terlontar keras dari bibir Henry.

"Ahh! Ahh! Engh! Ahh! Ahh! Uumh!" Desahan Henry makin menggila ketika Zhoumi bergerak semakin liar menggenjot tubuh mungilnya. Berkali-kali titik kenikmatan Henry di hantam oleh Zhoumi. Membuat namja mungil itu semakin lama semakin dekat ke puncak kenikmatannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Unghh! Ahh! Mi..Mimi-ge... Ahh! Akkuuhh... mauh...uuhhhh...HYA! Leph..lephaskaaanh..." Henry mengerang frustasi karena Zhoumi malah menutup lubangnya padahal sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Yang benar saja Mochi... Aku tak memainkan juniormu sama sekali..dan kau sudah ingin keluar?" Zhoumi menghentikan gerakannya dan tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari rektum Mochi mungilnya, Zhoumi mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Zhoumi yang duduk bersandar, dan Henry yang berada di atasnya.

"Bergerak dan carilah kenikmatanmu sendiri, my Mochi,"

"Uuumhhh..." desah lirih terdengar saat Henry mengangkat dirinya, membuat hanya kepala junior Zhoumi yang tersisi di dalam rektumnya. "Aaaakhhhhh..." Desahan erotis yang lebih keras terdengar saat henry membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur bebas, membuat junior Zhoumi kembali menggesek dinding rektumnya. Dan karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini, membuat junior Zhoumi dapat masuk semakin dalam dan menghantam prostat henry semakin keras.

"Sshhh...ahhh..." Zhoumi mendesah keras saat juniornya dimajakan dengan begitu eksklusifnya oleh rektum ketat Henry. Dan saat a membuka mata, nafsunya semakin naik karena didepannya terpampang Mochinya yang tengah bergerak naik turun dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan erotis yang makin memanaskan suasana. Ditambah dengan peluh yang menetes dari seluruh tubuh mochinya, membuat Mochinya itu terlihat sangat sexy dan menggairahkan. Belum lagi dengan junior yang sudah mengeras maksimal dalam genggamannya.

"Aahhhhh... eeeenghhhh... aaakh! Sshhh... uumhhh..." Desahan Henry makin menggila ketika Zhoumi mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengocok juniornya, dan mulut Zhoumi melumat nipple kanannya. Henry makin mempercepat tempo gerakan naik turunnya saat ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi karena tiga titik kenikmatannya di permainkan begitu rupa.

"Ahh! Uumh! Ahh! Mih.. Mimihh..gehhh... Ak-akuh...mau keluaaar..." racau Henry di ambang kenikmatannya.

"Kita keluar bersama chagiya." Ucap Zhoumi dengan suara beratnya karena ia sendiripun sudah tak tahan dengan ini semua. Nipple yang berada di mulutnya, junior yang ada di tangannya, dan rektum yang membungkus dirinya dengan otot ketatnya.

"Aah! Tak..kuat lagih... Ahhh... MIMI-GEEE~~!" Henry menyemprotkan juniornya ke dada dan perut Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang merasakan rektum Henry makin mengetat saat klimaks, membuat zhoumi tak tahan lagi, dan—

"HENRY-YAAA~~!" Zhoumi mencapai klimaksnya di dalam Hnery, dan ia menyembukan sperma panasnya ke dalam rektum Henry. Membuat henry mendesah nikmat.

Tubuh lemas Henry terjatuh dalam pelukan Zhoumi.

"Lelah, Mochi-chagi?" bisik Zhoumi lembut sambil mengelus pipi tembam Henry.

"Mmm.." Zhoumi hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Mochi mungilnya. Ia posisikan tubuh mereka hingga terlentang berdampingan, setelah itu ia lingkarkan satu kaki Mochinya hingga ia bisa memasukkan juniornya lebih ke dalam lagi, membuat Henry mendesah lembut.

"Mimi-ge?"

"Sshh... Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Mochi-chagi. Juniorku masih ingin berada dalam rektum nikmatmu." Zhoumi mengusap-usap helaian surai hitam Henry sambil berbisik, "Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Dan perlahan, karena memang sangat lelah, kantuk segera menyerang Henry, dan membawanya ke alam mimpi yang damai.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari yang menerobos tirai kamar mereka membuat namja imut yang terlelap itu muali terganggu. Tak hanya itu saja, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya pegal, lengket, dan ada sesuatu yang besar memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia buka kelopak matanya, dan langsung tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Mimi-gegenya. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah ketika mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

Dengan perlahan, ia menarik munduk tubuhnya, hingga junior milik namjachingunya terlepas sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan desahan yang ingin terlepas dari bibirnya karena tak ingin membangunkan Mimi-genya dari lautan mimpi.

Segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan teratih-tatih –karena bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit- ke kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Henry kembali berjalan perlahan menuju bathtub dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Ya, tubuh Henry terasa pegal, selain tu bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia yakin air hangat pasti bisa membantunya.

"Aahhhh..."Ia mendesah nikmat saat akhirnya tubuhnya masuk ke bathtub dan merasakan nikmatnya air hangat. Ia memajamkan matanya karena sensasi hangat yang melingkupinya.

"Senikmat itukah air hangatnya, Mochi-chagi?" . Henry cepat-cepat membuka kedua matanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia kala mendapati Mimi-genya berdiri tepat di samping bathtubnya, tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun! Sepertinya Henry lupa kalau tadi ia hanya menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan lupa mngeuncinya. Hingga akhirnya Zhoumi bisa masuk dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Tapi kurasa, aku tahu apa yang lebih nikmat dari air hangat itu," Henry segera memundurkan tubuhnya saat Zhoumi melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam bathtub, dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Henry.

"Kurasa mengulangi lagi apa yang kita lakukan semalam, past akan sangat menyenangkan~ "

"Aaaahhh... Ummhhhhh... Aaaahhhhhhhhh..." dan sepertinya, satu hari itu Henry lalui dengan penuh desahan karena perlakuan Zhoumi. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar menyadari, kalau namjachingunya itu amat sangat mesum!

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**RIPIUW PLEASEEE~~~**


End file.
